leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MotherEarth/Ysera Alistraxa The Ancients
Ysera and Alistraxa are from a place now known as Surima Dessert. They are ancients being who resides there since before civilzation existed. Their forms are everchanging but something happen that never happen before, a mortal gifted with power three of them to be exact was able to drove them to a corner . The ancients sense that these three was gifted by something cold,dark and sinister. But they could not identify it. Ysera and Alistraxa fought valiantly for their lives but their powers was too strong they could not even match them.As a last ditch effort the Ancients ran to the Great Forest of Maie. But still they chase them wherever they hide. And at this place is where their forms is the last one they will ever change to. The three warriors cornered them in the forest and The ancients are now desperate but will not die without a fight . The Ancients couldnt hold off long and now they are mortally wounded . The three stood infront of their dying foes, Ysera could not believe this. She and her sister was dying. Being driven to this point.She will not stand for it .So,Ysera telepathicaly told Alistraxa to utter the spell of the Sun. The Three was suddenly bathed in searing Light that meant to burn off them of this world. The three quickly ran out of the forest but the spell that was woven did not stop at that. It gradually expanded and after so many years searing in the sun the now Great Forest is nothing but sand and wind. The Ancients managed to kill only one of the Warriors at the cost of their forms. After thousands of years of regenerating what lost power they used. They heard stories that the other Warriors died killed by their own kin. Only one remains now and the Ancients are determined to rid of her as they have failed to do so in the past. -We will come for you- Ysera And Alistraxa Both Ysera And Alistraxa are Assassins and Mages. Passive : Explosive Intent : Everytime any of both of them cast a spell they release an AoE magical wave that hits surrounding enemies. Q:Ysera:Twisting Grip : Ysera extends her neck to immobalize her target and doing magical damage while stealing her targets life essence. *MAGIC DAMAGE PER SECOND: 50 / 70 / 110 / 130 / 160 (+ 75% AP) *MAX MAGIC DAMAGE: 300 / 450 / 600 / 750 / 900 (+ 225% AP) *HEAL FROM DAMAGE RATIO: 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80% *Q:Alistraxa :Flames Of Revenge :Alistraxa creates a burst of fire at target 250-radius area, dealing magic damage to enemies inside and spreads after a few seconds. *MAGIC DAMAGE: 95 / 150 / 185 / 240 / 285 (+ 50% AP) *W:Flight of Darkness:Ysera dashes to a target location while leaving a trail of ever clawing darkness behind. The Darkness deal magical damage per second and deal bonus damage if the enemy is alone. *MAGIC DAMAGE PER SECOND: 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 (+ 40% AP) *MAX DAMAGE: 150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 (+ 100% AP) *bonus DAMAGE to lone targets: 50% *W:Alistraxa : Malicious Strike : Alistraxa jumps at the targeted enemy and deal massive amount of damage to it while slowing its movement speed by 60%.If the target died by this ability it will be refreshed and the mana will be replenish. *MAGIC DAMAGE: 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 / 245 (+ 60% AP) *E:Ysera :Vicious Bite : Ysera streches her neck to a targeted area and deal massive amount of magical damage to the first champions she bites.If there are no champions hit she will attack the target closest to her. *MAGIC DAMAGE: 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 / 345 (+ 70% AP) *E: Alistraxa :Deadly Stare : Alistraxa strike a deadly stare at an opponent that rids it of its movement stunning it and increasing the damage it take for Alistraxa by 35%. *MAGIC DAMAGE: 85 / 155 / 175 / 225 / 285 (+ 50% AP) *R:Interchanging Forms:Ysera and Alistraxa switches between themselves so each can sate their hungers for revenge. *CD:3 seconds. Category:Custom champions